Un besoin impérieux de vacances
by Auteur-Onirique
Summary: Et oui, même Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing a besoin de vacances... Et Walter l'accompagne, bien sûr... Walter x Integra.
1. Chapter 1

**Ecrit par** : Auteur-Onirique

**Couples à prévoir** : Walter x Integra

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personage ne m'appartient, sinon Hellsing n'aurait pas tant de fans =)

**Résumé** : Integra en a marre d'Alucard… Elle se dit donc qu'un peu de vacances lui ferait du bien.

CHAPITRE I :

ALUCARD ! C'est assez maintenant ! s'écria Integra.

… dit la baleine, je me cache à l'eau… répliqua Alucard d'un ton calme.

Ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver. Alucard ne comprendrait jamais qu'Integra puisse avoir du travail à faire, même après le coucher du soleil et qu'elle n'était pas seulement là pour divertir et donner des ordres au vampire de la Fondation Hellsing.

La jeune femme se rassit dans son siège et retira ses lunettes pour les essyuer. Elle faisait toujours ça quand elle était très en colère mais qu'elle essayait de se maîtriser. La directrice d'Hellsing repoussa les quelques mèches de ses cheveux qui lui balayaient le visage, remit ses lunettes et place et de l'ordre sur son costume kaki.

Après cela, seulement, elle affronta à nouveau le regard du vampire posé sur elle. Sans détour ses yeux d'un bleu azur éblouissant rencontrèrent les yeux d'un rouge sanglant et éclatant. Integra esquissa un petit sourire et reprit calmement.

Je vais te demander une dernière fois poliment de quitter mon bureau. Après, je risqué d'être un peu moins polie.

Oh, j'ai peur, fit le vampire avec un sourire narquois.

D'habitude, Integra trouvait ce sourire-là de bonne augure. En ce moment-là, elle le trouvait tout bonement insupportable. Alucard ne semblait pas s'en formaliser : il était là, debout, devant elle, dans son imposant et habituel costume rouge, decide à la fixer sans bouger toute la nuit.

Au début, Integra l'avait ignoré. Elle s'était contenté de poursuivre son travail comme d'habitude. Puis, elle s'était sentie mal à l'aise sous son regard. Elle avait enlevé sa veste, trop étouffante. Il l'avait sifflée. Pour s'amuser, elle le savait bien, mais cela l'avait quand même plutôt énervée. Ses mains étaient allées trouver son Beretta et elle l'avait clairemennt posé à côté d'elle pour lui montrer ce qui l'attendait s'il continuait ainsi.

Plus tard dans la nuit, elle avait enlevé le foulard rouge qui était noué autour de son cou. Elle faisait souvent cela, quand les nuits se réchauffaient et qu'elle était très fatiguée. Les hommes, eux-mêmes déserrent leur cravate après une longue journée de travail. Mais Alucard devait avoir decide de l'embêter. Il croisa les bras et fit :

J'aurais le strip-tease entire avant la fin de la nuit ?

C'est là que sa remarque coinça. Integra avait un temperament de feu et elle n'acceptait pas les remarques de ce genre, surtout venant d'Alucard. (Remarque : qui oserait sinon Alcuard ?). Elle s'était levée et avait crié… et la suite, vous la connaissez…

La directrice d'Hellsing était donc face à son vampire impertinent. L'atmosphère était électrique. Alucard ne bougea pas.

Sors de là immédiatement ! cria Integra, espérant lui faire entendre raison.

Mais rien n'y faisait, il restait là, imperturbable, debout, les bras croisés, devant elle. La jeune femme passa une main sur son visage :

Que veux-tu ? finit-elle par demander.

Mais avant qu'il puisse répondre quelque chose -sans doute quelque chose qui aurait eu le don de l'énerver comme il savait si bien le faire- Walter entra. Integra bénit les arrives discrètes et opportunes de son majordome.

Celui-ci apportait sur un plateau du thé encore fumant et une boîte de cigars. Sa marque préférée, celle qu'elle demandait toujours. Elle se rassit, non sans un regard meurtrier à l'intention d'Alucard. Walter avait bien sûr senti la tension entre les deux. Comment ne pas la sentir ? Elle était palpable dans l'air comme un lourd parfum d'atmosphère. La nuit sans lune et la fade lumière jaune du bureau d'Integra rendait l'ambiance encore plus lugubre. Une tasse de thé, cependant, réglait toujours les choses. En règle générale. Le majordome versa une tasse de thé à l'intention de la directrice et salua d'un bref signe de tête le vampire. Puis, il tendit un cigare à Integra qui le prit dans sa main gantée de blanc et le porta à sa bouche. Ce geste avait quelque chose d'élégant et d'irrévocablement sensuel. Ses lèvres qui s'ouvraient légèrement et les dents qui prenaient le cigare. Rien de vulgaire cependant, Integra avait cette grâce naturelle qui la lavait de toute vulgarité de ce genre. Walter prit un briquet et l'alluma devant elle pour qu'elle puisse allumer son cigare. Elle le remercia et ses regards se dirigèrent à nouveau vers Alucard.

As-tu fini de jouer, Alucard ? Tu n'as pas de mission pour cette nuit, pourquoi ne t'occuperais-tu pas avec Seras ?

Je crois que tu n'ignores pas que Seras est fan de Twilight depuis trios mois et que donc, je n'ai aucune chance de pouvoir passer une nuit tranquillement dans le sous-sol, répondit-il un peu vertement.

Oh, donc, tu erres comme une âme en peine dans mon bureau, c'est evident, répliqua froidement Integra.

Walter ne bougea pas. Sa présence ne les dérangeait aucunement : il était discret comme une ombre. Il aimait les regarder. Cette espèce de complicité entre les deux : ils étaient tellement proches et avaient tellement de mal à l'admettre que souvent, les disputes éclataient. Dès fois pour rien, dès fois pour des montagnes de choses.

J'attends Integra, qu'est-ce que tu enlèves la prochaine fois, ta chemise ? Elle m'a l'air étouffante. Tu fais souvent ça, _toute seule dans le noir_ ?

Walter vit Integra blémir. Alucard franchissait certaines bornes mais il allait rarement aussi loin que ça. La jeune femme déglutit. Le majordome était assez proche et le vampire assez clairvoyant pour voir que ses mains tremblaient sous l'effet de la colère. Elle prit son temps et posa son cigare dans le cendrier. Puis, tout aussi doucement, Integra prit une gorgée de thé, comme pour se donner du courage ou pour se calmer.

Alucard. Je t'ai donné tes chances. Maintenant, je te préviens, si tu ne quittes pas immédiatement mon bureau, je te renvoies dans ta cave pour les vingt ans à venir ! Seras prendra ton poste.

Le vampire planta ses yeux dans les siens à nouveau. Elle ne cèda pas. Lui non plus. Elle savait qu'il était en train de lire dans ses pensées, mais elle s'en fichait. Il ne verrait rien que sa colère. Alucard fit une courbette et disparut.

Integra sentit ses épaules se relâcher et elle se cala dans son fauteuil en fermant un instant les yeux. Puis, elle déclara d'un ton égal :

- Walter. Affrêtez mon jet. J'ai besoin de vacances…


	2. Voyage Voyage

**Petit blabla de l'auteur** : étant donné que je suis sous un nouveau traitement de texte et que la langue de mon nouvel ordi est l'anglais (irish je vous prie =)), il se peut que le correcteur automatique ait changé certains mots et surtout que certains accents aient été enlevés. Je me relis, mais on sait jamais =)

Voilà, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

CHAPITRE II : Voyage, Voyage…

Les Hellsing possédaient une petite villa près de la plage en Floride. C'était Arthur qui l'avait achetée lors d'une mission aux Etats-Unis. Il était tombé amoureux de la peinture bleue et blanche ainsi que de la douce mélodie des vagues.

Il y allait souvent pour se détendre loin du temps pluvieux de Londres. Quelques fois il était seul, quelques fois, il venait accompagné de mangifiques creatures. Il n'y était qu'une seule fois avec Integra. C'était d'ailleurs un des meilleurs souvenirs d'enfance de la jeune femme : cinq jours au bord de la plage, seule en tête à tête avec son père. Il n'avait pas été question de vampires ni d'Hellsing pendant ces cinq jours : ils s'étaient comportés comme un père et une fille tout à fait normaux et unis.

Depuis, Integra n'y était pas retournée. Elle y avait bien sûr pensé, mais jamais le besoin de s'enfuir s'était fait si impérieux.

A présent, la jeune femme retournait tous ces souvenirs et le désir d'arriver à destination était de plus en plus pressant.

Walter avait fait appeler le jet privé de la fondation Hellsing et elle-même faisait sa propre valise. Elle avait eut beaucoup d'embarras à faire sa valise d'ailleurs. Déjà, parce que ses mains tremblaient encore à cause de sa récente colère, ensuite parce que tout simplement, le leader d'Hellsing n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de partir en voyage au bord de la mer.

Elle passa en revue tous ses costumes et prit la totalité de vêtements un peu féminins qu'elle avait (c'est-à-dire trois tenues, au grand maximum…). Alucard n'osa pas la déranger de la nuit, à son grand soulagement.

Le lendemain, à sept heures du matin, Integra monta dans la voiture qui devait l'emmener à la piste où son jet l'attendait déjà. La jeune femme ordonna à la voiture de démarrer quand elle se rendit compte que son chauffeur habituel avait été remplacé par… Walter ! Le leader d'Hellsing ouvrit de grands yeux et s'écria :

Walter ! Que faîtes-vous ici ?

Je pars avec vous, sir.

Il en est hors de question ! Et l'Organisation ? Qui va s'occuper d'Hellsing ? Alucard serait capable de faire n'importe quoi pendant mon absence !

Pas de panique, sir, j'ai appelé Sir Islands hier soir. Il est parfaitement d'accord pour vous remplacer tout le temps de vos vacances. Il a même dit que cela lui faisait plaisir de vous voir vous reposer un peu.

La jeune femme soupira et se radossa sur la banquette arrière. Comme d'habitude Walter pensait à tout. Et puis, ce n'était pas si dérangeant que cela, au final, de passer quelques jours avec Walter. Il était discret et son thé était délicieux. Il saurait respecter son besoin de solitude et prendre soin de tout ce qui concernait ce qu'elle ne savait pas faire : la cuisine par exemple…

Ils embarquèrent donc tous les deux à bord du jet privé : Walter se chargeant de toutes les valises et Integra coupant son portable et tout ce qui pourrait la relier au monde extérieur.

Ils s'assirent face à face dans le jet. Ils étaient seuls avec le pilote et le co-pilote. Pas un seul garde du corps était présent. Le voyage se fit dans un long silence respectueux et lourd. Walter lisait différents journaux : celui de LOndres, celui de Paris ainsi que tous ceux où ils étaient intervenes récement. Quant à Integra, elle lisait paisiblement _La Décomposition de l'Ange_ de Yukio Mishima.

Quelques fois, Walter levait les yeux de ses journaux pour l'observer. Il ne savait pas qu'elle appréciait la literature orientale, même sir Mishima écrivait en anglais. A vrai dire, il savait bien peu de choses des goûts d'Integra, étrangement. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle appréciait les cigares, le parfum à la lavande, le thé à la rose ou à la menthe ainsi que les plats de la pure tradition british (mis à part le fish and chips)… Mais il n'avait aucune idée de quell genre de film elle pouvait apprécier ou bien quell genre de livres elle aimait dévorer. Lui qui la connaissait depuis tant de temps, cela le troubla considérablement. Il se promit d'en savoir un peu plus pendant ces vacances. Le plus discrètement possible. Il retourna à son journal quand il sentit qu'elle allait relever la tête. Elle n'aimait pas quand Alucard l'observait, elle devait aussi détester quand il la regardait ainsi, par-dessus son journal.

Quelques minutes et une bonne dizaine de pages plus tard, le leader des Hellsing referma son livre, le posa sur la table qui la séparait de son majordome et se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Walter devina sans mal qu'elle s'endormit aussitôt. Ces dernières semaines, on ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de dormir beaucoup. Il avait fallu régler toute la paperasse des derniers incidents avec Iscariote, envoyer des lettres à la Reine, au Vatican… Walter était resté des nuits entières à l'affût du moindre signe de fatigue pour vider son cendrier qui s'emplissait inexorablement, pour lui apporter sans cesse du thé et envoyer les dernières lettres à la poste… Le majordome avait fait tout cela avec son habituelle abnegation, mais maintenant, il se demandait comment on pouvait infliger cela à une jeune femme. C'était clair : il était bien un des seuls à voir Integra comme une veritable jeune femme dans ses vingt ans plutôt que comme l'imposant leader d'Hellsing. La Reine, le Vatican, ses soldats, la Table Ronde trouvaient cela tout à fait normal qu'elle dédie sa vie à l'Organisation que son père lui avait légué. A vrai dire, elle devait trouver ça tout à fait normal aussi. Jusqu'à hier.

Il s'autorisa à la regarder dormir. Ses lunettes à fine monture métallique glissaient légèrement sur son nez. Il les lui retira le plus doucement possible pour ne pas la réveiller et les posa sur son livre. Elle avait un joli visage, trop souvent soucieux, mince et fin aux traits réguliers. Il y avait bien sûr, une once assez masculine sur ses traits, mais le tout restait très féminin. Ses cheveux d'un blond très clair tranchaient avec son costume masculin : quel homme pourrait un jour espérer avoir de si longs cheveux d'un blond si lair et d'une texture si riche ? Walter s'attarda un peu sur les longues mèches qui coulaient le long de ses épaules et de ses formes.

Nous allons aterrir dans quelques minutes, attachez vous ceintures et tenez-vous prêts, annonça le pilote.

Walter ferma son journal et essuya son monocle. IL fallait que tout soit prêt pour qu'Integra puisse se réveiller lors de l'atterissage et n'aie qu'à descendre de l'avion pour monter dans la Rolls qui les attendait sur la petite piste spécialisée pour les jets privés.

La jeune femme émergea de son long sommeil sans rêve quand les roués touchèrent la piste. Elle se redressa et jeta un rapide regard autour d'elle. Walter avait rangé ses journaux et attendait, les mains jointes sur la table, comme en proie à de profondes réflexions. Integra s'étira un peu et se massa la nuque avant de remettre ses lunettes. En quelques minutes, la jeune femme endormie se transforma à nouveau en leader des Hellsing. C'était comme un réflexe, un masque habituel et plaisant, réconfortant qu'elle adoptait tous les jours. Elle reprit ses lunettes qu'elle semblait avoir posées sur son livre refermé même si elle n'en avait pas eu conscience et les posa à nouveau sur son nez.

L'avion se stabilisa et s'arrêta très vite. Le pilote annonça :

Bienvenue aux Etats-Unis, Sir Hellsing.

Integra sourit et murmura :

Bienvenue sur le havre de paix qui vous servira de lieu de vacances.

Walter lui sourit.

Quand ils descendirent, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et on approchait midi. Une légère brise rafraîchaissiat le temps et on sentait déjà la mer depuis la piste. Integra et son majordome chargé de toutes les valises marchèrent sur la piste jusqu'à la Rolls que Walter avait réservée. Il ouvrit la porte à la directrice d'Hellsing et rangea les valises dans le coffre avant de prendre le volan.

Contrairement à Integra, il était souvent venu dans la villa américaine des Hellsing. Il y accompagnait Arthur dans ses nombreux déplacements. La seule fois où il n'y était pas allé alors que les Helsing s'y rendaient étaient justement la fois où Arthur avait eu besoin d'une semaine en tête à tête avec sa fille. Il était toujours content de s'y render : il aimait le calme et le bruit des vagues. Il aimait le soleil qui se couchait tard et se levait tôt…

Ils traversèrent un petit village qui regarda cette Rolls noire immatriculée à Londres comme un miracle avant de prendre une route bien plus petite et calme qui les mena directement à leur destination. Walter gara la voiture et ouvrit la portiere pour Integra.

Celle-ci regarda avec un petit sourire ce souvenir d'enfance. La peinture commençait à s'écailler et le bleu coulait un peu sur le blanc, mais sinon, rien n'avait changé. Elle repensa à son père, à la façon dont il l'avait emenée courir sur la plage et dont ils avaient fini à l'eau sans maillot de bain. Elle prit la clé et alla l'ouvrir tandis que Walter se chargeait des valises.

La maison sentait le renfermé à l'intérieur. Le renfermé et le moisi. Tout était entièrement sombre et la lumière sembla ne pas avoir éffleuré les murs depuis des décennies. Integra alla ouvrir toutes les fenêtre pour aérer la villa que la poussière commençait à gagner. Elle redécouvrait toutes les pieces : le salon gigantesque avec ces magnifiques baies vitrées qui donnaient sur la mer, la petite salle à manger et la cuisine. Et l'étage au dessus avec ces cinq chambres inutilisées. La poussière commençait à tout envahir ainsi que les toiles d'araignée.

Quand Walter entra, le leader d'Hellsing s'était transformé en jeune femme tranquillement installée, pieds nus dans le salon, en regardant la mer avec un léger sourire. Ce sourire fit naître le sien :

Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas tester l'eau et voir la plage, sir ? A votre retour, la maison sera prête et vous pourrez déjeuner.

Effectivement, fit-elle, songeuse.

Integra laissa là sa veste et ses chaussures et sortit. Pendant ce temps, Walter monta les valises de sa maîtresse et s'affaira à enlever toute la poussière des pieces qu'elle risquait d'habiter plus souvent que les autres. Puis, il prépara un frugal déjeuner en faisant griller du pain pour faire un assortiment de sandwichs.

Les vacances d'Integra allaient peut-être lui être profitables à lui aussi, pensa-t-il en souriant doucement pour lui-même.


	3. La douce mélodie des vagues

**Petit blabla de l'auteur** : rah, j'me sens super inspirée par ce couple et par mes propres vacances (et non, malheureusement je n'ai pas rencontré de majordome comme Walter, mais je suis allée en mer quand même =))… Bref, bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE III : La douce mélodie des vacances…

Integra ne tarda pas à revenir. Walter avait mit la table et disposé quelques sandwichs sur un plat qu'il avait trouvé et lavé. Il l'acceuillit avec un petit sourire.

Vous arrivez à pic, sir, fit-il. Asseyez-vous.

Integra se lava rapidement les mains et s'installa à table. Walter ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Il aimait regarder Integra manger. C'était un geste très simple qu'elle faisait trios fois par jour et elle le faisait toujours en sa presence. Mais ils n'avaient jamais mangé ensemble. Sans doute parce qu'un majordome ne mange jamais avec son patron… Mais ici, personne ne les regardait, personne pouvait dire quoique ce soit par rapport à l'étiquette. Sauf Integra et elle ne le fit pas.

C'est délicieux, Walter, le complimenta-t-elle.

Elle lui faisait toujours le même compliment sur le même ton. Et il savait qu'elle le pensait toujours. Il se débrouillait toujours pour lui faire les meilleurs plats de la meilleure façon possible.

Comment trouvez-vous la plage, sir ? demanda poliment Walter.

Elle est vraiment très belle. Le sable est très doux, même s'il est un peu chaud et l'eau est excellente. Je crois que je vais me baigner cette après-midi.

Il hocha la tête en silence. Quand elle eut finit, Integra se leva et alla se changer à l'étage. Walter se demanda quell genre de maillot pouvait porter le leader des Hellsing. Allait-elle porter un maillot d'homme comme elle portait ces costumes masculins ? Ou bien allait-elle l'étonner et porter un maillot bien plus féminin ?

Aussitôt qu'il se rendit compte de ses pensées, le majordome secoua la tête et retourna à sa tâche. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser à Integra en maillot ? Etait-ce le soleil ou cette sensation de vacances qui lui donnait cette liberté dans ses pensées. Ou bien, y avait-il toujours pensé et ces questions ne sortaient que maintenant ? Allez savoir, décida Walter. Mais la réponse, malheureusement, il la connaissait bien. Il avait vu Integra grandir. Il l'avait vue se rebeller contre la Table Ronde, il l'avait vue se lier d'amitié avec Alucard avant de le soumettre à sa volonté comme tout esclave qu'il était, il l'avait vue prendre ses distances par rapport aux methods de son père et forger les siennes. Il l'avait vue assister à son premier bain de sang, il avait retire la première balle qu'elle avait prise, il l'avait vue devenir le leader d'Hellsing, il l'avait vue se vêtir comme un homme et repousser toute ses robes et ses chaussures à talon. Il l'avait vue devenir une femme que les homes regardent avec envie et perversité, il l'avait vue refuser toutes leurs avances. Il la voyait telle qu'elle était maintenant. Il était celui qui avait toujours veillé sur elle dans l'ombre. Il était celui qui n'avait pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour savoir quand elle était fatiguée, en colère ou qu'elle avait envie de pleurer ou de rire. Et pour elle, il ne devait pas être plus que son majordome…

Integra descendit quelques minutes après. Elle le surprit : elle portait un maillot deux pieces d'un noir qui tranchait avec sa peau. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, comme à leur habitude, mais autour de sa silhouette feminine mise ainsi en avant, ils lui donnaient un air bien plus féminin. Ses grands yeux bleus étincellaient d'une joie nouvelle. Quand Walter la regarda en haut de l'escalier, il ne put s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux. Elle était magnifique, digne de voler la vedette à beaucoup de mannequins, tout en gardant ce naturel que conduisent des années à s'habiller comme un homme. Sentant les regards de Walter sur elle, des regards bien différents de ceux que son majordome avait l'habitude de lui adresser, elle baissa un peu les yeux. Walter remarqua immédiatement son erreur et, regrettant de s'être laissé aller, il essaya de se racheter :

Ce… Ça vous va très bien, sir.

Merci, Walter. Je vais me baigner et me promener un peu, vous voulez venir profiter de la plage aussi ?

- C'est très gentil de votre part, sir, mais j'ai encore quelques travaux à faire pour render la maison habitable… Mais, euhm, je viendrais volontiers demain, sir.

- Bien, parfait Walter. Au revoir.

Integra descendit les escaliers et s'en alla avec un petit sourire. Le majordome ne put s'empêcher de la regarder tandis qu'elle lui tournait le dos et admirer la chute de ses reins. Il se reprit quand il entendit la porte se fermer derrière elle.

Le majordome décida de ne pas perdre de temps. Il retira sa chemise et la plia soigneusement pour ne pas la salir tandis qu'il allait faire le ménage. Retirant également ses chaussures, il s'arma d'un plumeau trouvé dans le placard du débarras et partit en croisade contre la poussière (ndla : ciel, j'ai trouvé mon alter-ego ! xD). Il y en avait des tonnes et des tonnes. Il faut dire que la dernière fois que sir Arthur était venu remonté à une vingtaine d'années. Personne d'autre n'était venu et le bois commençait à moisir, la poussière s'accumulait… Le majordome commença par la cuisine : il dut aller déboucher toute la tuyauterie qui était envahie par des toiles d'araignées très élaborées. Puis, il décida de laver toute la vaisselle qui étaient elle aussi couverte de poussière. De longues heures passaient tandis que Walter s'échinait comme une petite fée du ménage à rendre la maison habitable.

Il finit par le salon. Il s'attaqua à toutes les baies vitrées armé de Saint Marc et de morceaux de papier journal. De là, il pouvait voir Integra. Elle avait commencé par marcher d'un pas lent sur toute la plage et à présent, elle avait laissé sa serviette sur le sable pour entrer dans l'eau. Il devina son frisson quand son corps chauffé par le soleil de l'après-midi entra dans l'eau bien plus froide. Elle frictionna doucement ses bras et entra dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Puis, elle fit quelques brasses pour aller un peu plus loin. A ce moment-là, il aurait voulu être à ses côtés. Voir la limite entre ses seins s'approfondir tandis qu'elle se réchauffait comme si elle s'étreignait elle-même. La voir nager, voir l'eau couler le long de ses bras et ses cheveux, humides, coller à ses épaules et à son dos. Mais le majordome savait bien que s'il avait été là, ses réactions bien masculines auraient tout de suite été remarquées. Il ne pourrait jamais se pardoner d'avoir offensé Integra. Elle avait toujours été très respectueuse envers lui et il se devait de l'être encore plus en vers elle. Après tout, n'était-elle pas son supérieur ?

Walter détourna les yeux et les posa sur le tas de poussière qu'il avait formé. Il se dépécha de le rammaser et de le jeter. Mais déjà, ses pensées tournaient autour d'Integra comme un loup affamé autour d'une proie de choix. S'il s'était trouvé à côté d'elle, s'il avait nagé avec elle et qu'ils s'étaient fait face loin de la berge… L'eau atteindrait les côtes d'Integra, mais pas sa poitrine. Ses cheveux se seraient collés à son visage. Il aurait pu les dégager, mèche par mèche, en profitant pour effleurer du bout des doigts son visage. Elle aurait peut-être fermé doucement les yeux, se laissant aller à ces douces caresses. Il se serait approché et le parfum intoxicant de sa peau l'aurait enivré. Il se serait doucement penché et, d'une main aurait tenu le plus doucement possible le menton d'Integra pour venir embrasser ses lèvres. Il imaginait le goût de tabac et de thé de ses lèvres. Il s'imaginait lui demander l'accès de sa bouche en passant ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle aurait accepté. Son expression n'aurait pas change : juste un grand calme et une grande froideur, mais non totalement dénuée d'émotions. Ses mains se serraient sûrement aventurées : sa main gauche serait allée prendre son sein à travers la texture synthétique de son maillot. Elle aurait eu un mouvement de surprise et aurait reculé. Peut-être même aurait-il pu surprendre une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Il l'aurait adorée à ce moment-là. Ses bras l'auraient prise par la taille pour la rapprocher à nouveau. Et elle se serait laissé faire, un peu plus méfiante mais n'aurait pas refusé son baiser. Ses propres mains serait allées courir sur ses épaules, hésitant sur la manière dont elle devait le toucher, dont elle devait agir. Il aurait guide ses bras autour de son torse tandis qu'en brisant le baiser, il aurait passé sa main dans ses longs cheveux trempés… Leurs corps se seraient collés l'un contre l'autre… Rêvait-il ou était-il juste en train de fanstasmer sur Integra, sur Sir Hellsing ? Il se dégoûtait lui-même ! Comment osait-il la souiller de pareilles pensées ? Elle était vierge et elle ne connaissait sûrement pas grand chose au fait qu'un homme puisse avoir du désir pour elle. Il devrait la protéger au lieu de l'avilir !

Walter s'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine. Il se força à respirer lentement pour penser à autre chose, pour calmer son désir sexuel qui prenait une forme dangereuse. Il allait passer tranquillement ces cinq jours aux côtés d'Integra et la servir, lui donner la meilleure compagnie possible pour qu'elle puisse oublier la récente dispute qu'elle avait eue avec Alucard et son ras-le-bol pour la routine au QG d'Hellsing. Il eut un petit sourire comme pour s'encourager lui-même et se remit au travail. Il fallait que la maison soit comme neuve pour le retour d'Integra.

Cette dernière était toujours en train de nager. Elle avait longtemps marché sur la plage déserte : ses pieds étaient brûlants d'avoir été en contact avec le sable chauffé le jour Durant par le grand soleil floridien, sa peau, elle-aussi était très chaude. Cela faisait un délicieux contraste avec l'eau qui était un peu plus froide. La sensation de l'élement liquide contre sap eau était délicieuse et relaxante. Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle s'éloignait du bord en quelques brasses. Il faudrait qu'elle revienne ici plus souvent. La jeune femme s'arrêta alors que l'eau atteignait ses omoplates. Ses pensées revinrent à ALucard et à leur dernière dispute. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il revenait souvent au chapitre du sexe. Sans doute parce qu'elle était encore vierge et que c'était un excellent sujet pour l'embarasser. Néanmoins, Integra ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle avait quelque… pouvoir sur lui. Bien sûr, avec le sceau, il était son esclave, mais elle se posait la question sur un autre niveau. Espérait-il qu'un jour, aggacée de sa propre ignorance, elle lui demande de… de lui apprendre ? Integra se posait cette question non seulement pour Alucard : dès qu'un homme la regardait avec insistance, elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien penser sur elle. Elle se demandait si, en ce moment-même, à Londres, un homme qu'elle avait rencontré ou simplement croisé ne pensait pas à elle, non pas comme on pense au leader d'Hellsing mais comme à une femme… C'était une pensée très satisfaisante : penser qu'elle puisse avoir autant de pouvoir sur un homme. Souvent, elle secouait la tête et se rabrouait : "Tu es le leader d'Hellsing, une 'Iron Maiden' ! Non pas une jeune femme en quête de sensations fortes !". Mais ces pensées revenaient à chaque fois. En ce moment-même, elle pensait au regard étrange que Walter lui avait adressé quand elle était descendue en maillot. Elle s'était plus attendue à ce qu'il reste discret et efface, comme d'habitude. Mais il était un homme aussi, après tout. Elle fronça les sourcils : était-ce possible que… Walter puisse la désirer ? Aussitôt, elle rit d'elle-même. Walter était son majordome, il l'avait vue grandir, il ne pouvait pas panser à de telles choses ! Elle était simplement ridicule ! Integra fit quelques brasses pour se changer les idées. Mais en fermant les yeux pendant qu'elle plongeait sa tête sous l'eau, les premières images… dérangeantes firent leur apparition. Elle se voyait, debout dans l'eau, face à lui. Il la prenait dans ses bras et se penchait doucement sur elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle se serrait contre lui, ses mains de chaque côté de son visage pour prolonger le baiser. La jeune femme soupira. Walter ne penserait jamais à de telles choses : elle était vraiment folle d'y penser elle-même. Elle fit demi-tour et atteignit de nouveau la plage. Une fois remontée sur le sable, elle saisit sa serviette. Maintenant qu'elle était habituée à la température de l'eau qui parcourrait son corps, la légère brise extérieure la fit frissonner et elle se dépécha de se sécher.

Integra attacha la serviette autour de ses hanches et essuya ses pieds pleins de sable sur le paillasson de l'entrée. Elle entra sans frapper et trouva Walter, torse nu dans le salon en train de déplacer un canapé pour qu'il puisse faire face au poste de television tandis qu'un autre faisait face à la baie vitrée. La vue était magnifique de là : le soleil commençait à se coucher, teintant le ciel de légères teintes de rose et d'orange, se battant pour prendre contrôle du ciel bleu. Walter, l'ayant entendue, se releva et eut un mince sourire :

La villa devrait être à peu près habitable, maintenant, sir.

Il était vrai que la majordome avait fait du bon travail : l'intérieur n'avait plus rien à voir avec la villa sombre et humide du début de la journée.

On dirait presque qu'elle a toujours était habitée, fit-elle remarquer.

Son regard tomba à nouveau sur Walter. Ses pensées de tout à l'heure ne purent s'empêchjer de revenir. Est-il en train de me regarder en pensant à combine je suis desirable en ce moment-même ? Elle était sans doute la seule femme à qui il ait dédié une grande partie de sa vie. Il vivait constemment au manoir et veillait sur elle : à sa connaissance, il n'avait jamais été marié et n'avait jamais ramené de compagne (ni de compagnon) dans ses quartiers. Integra regarda son torse : il était encore muscle, assez pale. Il ressemblait même un peu à une statue de Dieu grec, celles taillées dans du marbre. La jeune femme secoua la tête pour chaser ses pensées en espérant que Walter n'avait rien remarqué. Elle eut un petit sourire force et monta à l'étage.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle prit un simple jean très noir assez seyant ainsi qu'un dos-nu plutôt large et blanc et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle y posa ses affaires en entra dans la douche : elle avait complètement le temps de prendre un bain, mais une douche plus rafraîchissante et plus énergisante lui semblait mieux appropriée. Elle alluma l'eau chaude à fond et dosa avec un peu d'eau froide avant d'entrer sous l'eau. Integra aimait se laver les cheveux. C'était selon elle, le summum des soins qu'elle apportait à elle-même. Elle aimait sentir le shampooing à la menthe qu'elle utilisait, le respirer et ensuite, passer ses doigts enduits de cette odeur dans ses cheveux pour les en imprégner et masser son cuir chevelu tandis que l'eau lavait son visage comme de la pluie à temperature bien plus agréable. Une fois le shampooing posé, elle commença à passer ses mains enduites de savon sur son corps pour enlever tout le sel qui avait séché sur elle. En passant ses mains sur sap eau, elle sentit ses muscles se détendre. C'était une sensation très plaisante de pouvoir se détendre ainsi en se disant qu'elle n'allait pas forcément être obligée de stresser à nouveau et de courir pour maintes et maintes tonnes de papier, de problèmes, d'affaire à résoudre, de sang à voir couler. Juste se comporter comme une femme normale en vacances. D'une main savoneuse, elle prit un de ses seins et le massa doucement…

Pendant ce temps, Walter utilisait la salle de bain bien plus petite du rez-de-chaussée. Il était aussi dans la douche et rinçait toute la sueur qui avait coulé le long de son torse et de ses jambs tandis qu'il faisait le ménage. Tandis qu'il frottait énergiquement le savon pour faire couler toute la crasse qu'il avait ammassée durant son grand ménage, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à nouveau à Integra. Elle était ré-apparue, ses cheveux trempés le long de son corps, les muscles las d'avoir nagé et marché. Son ventre plat et bronzé, sa lourde poitrine qui se soulevait doucement au rythme paisible de sa respiration. Et puis son regard. Il l'avait rarement vue sans lunettes et s'était toujours un plaisir : comme si son regard était plus libre. Ce fut seulement quand il tendit le bras pour attraper sonshampooing qu'il s'aperçut que ses pensées très déplacées avaient fait naître une réaction plus que déplacée. Il regarda le cadrant de sa montre posée sur le bord du lavabo. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant de preparer à manger… Doucement, sa main glissa le long de son torse et de son estomac pour toucher le scepter de son désir. Il frissonna.

Integra rinça ses cheveux et le reste de son corps, laissant le savon couler et la débarasser de l'eau de mer et de la fatigue. On se sent toujours mieux après une douche à la bonne température. Elle ouvrit un peu la fenêtre et la porte pour ne pas étouffer dans la vapeur de la douche. L'air frais du soir la fit frissonner. Elle commença à se sécher avec l'épaisse serviette que Walter avait prepare pour elle. Quand la vapeur se fut entièrement evacuée, elle essuya le miroir avec sa serviette pour se regarder. Objectivement, avait-elle une chance de _vraiment_ plaire à un homme ? Elle décida qu'elle n'était pas laide. Elle n'avait le visage de Madame tout le monde ni le visage d'un mannequin ou d'un top model. Disons qu'elle pourrait être le type de femme de quelqu'un. Puis, ses yeux balayèrent le miroir plus bas. Elle avait une poitrine assez généreuse même si elle n'égalait pas celle de Seras. Intérieurement, elle ne jalousait pas vraiment la vampire. Disons qu'elle aurait été très embarassée si elle avait été dôtée d'une pareille poitrine pour mettre des vêtements d'hommes. Qui l'eut prise au sérieux ? Ses yeux baissèrent à nouveau : son ventre était plat et uni. Même si elle ne faisait pas extrêment attention à ce qu'elle mangeait, elle ne s'empiffrait pas non plus et régulièrement, elle faisait de longs déplacements qui l'empêchaient de prendre du poids. Un petit sourire de satisfaction. Ses jambes étaient assez longues, fines et muscles. Elle ne les montrait pas beaucoup étant donné qu'elle portait toujours des costumes, mais elle n'avait jamais été vraiment complexée par ça. Bon, conclut-elle, en règle générale, je ne suis pas laide. Je risqué de pouvoir trouver un homme si je dois donner à Hellsing un héritier. La jeune femme sécha encore un peu ses cheveux et saisit ses vêtements.

Walter était adossé au mur foid de la douche. Sa main s'agitait sur son sexe érigé aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour se débarasser de cette forme plus que déplacée et involontaire. Tandis qu'il faisait cela, les images qu'il avait d'Integra en maillot de bain ou bien endormie lui revenaient sans cesse comme des souvenirs impérieux qui n'acceptaient pas d'être balayés. De légers grognements sortaient quelques fois de sa gorge tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, l'amener à lui, sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne, son souffle chaud et entendre ses gémissements tandis qu'il entrerait en elle avec toute la douceur don't il était capable… Enfin, la liberation vint et coula le long de sa main et des murs de la douche. Il se dépêcha de nettoyer toutes les traces de son désir interdit et coupable. Comment cotoyer la beauté et la sensualité sans oser la toucher ?

[désolée, la fin est un peu rapide, je rattraperais ça au prochain chapitre =)]


	4. Confessions

**Petit blabla de l'auteur** : Heyyyy, mes faaaans, j'attend des reviews ! Prouvez-moi que le français existe dans la partie Hellsing de ! (j'vais me mettre à écrire en anglais sinon =))

CHAPITRE IV : Confessions…

La soirée se passa sans incident notoire : Walter et Integra dînèrent ensemble et parlèrent un peu du programme du lendemain. Puis, ils vaquèrent chacun à diverses occupations, savourant une soirée sans travail, sans appel urgent pour une mission ou des aggressions sanglantes de goules etc, enfin, une journée loin d'Hellsing.

Le lendemain, tous deux se levèrent avec le soleil. Integra, parce qu'elle n'était pas habituée à dormir autant et qu'elle s'était couchée tôt la veille et Walter parce qu'il était incapable de dormir avec le moindre petit rayon de soleil qui puisse percer dans sa chambre.

Le majrdome se leva et après une rapide douche, se mit en quête de quelque chose pour preparer le petit-déjeuner d'Integra. Il savait que celle-ci serait incapable de dormir jusqu'à neuf heures et que tout devait être prêt. Walter terminait d'enfiler son gilet, ses cheveux encore libres dans sa nuque tout en faisant des oeufs brouillés et du bacon quand Integra descendit.

Elle avait eu le temps de se doucher, elle aussi et de s'habiller. Elle portait une robe. Depuis combine de temps Walter ne l'avait-il pas vue en robe ? Depuis qu'elle était devenue le leader d'Hellsing. Depuis qu'elle avait decide de s'habiller en homme et en homme exclusivement. Pour imposer le respect et ne laisser aucune chance aux autres de l'attaquer sur son sexe. Mais diable, les robes lui allaient tout aussi bien que ses costumes ! Elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements en dessous, juste son maillot. La robe elle-même était une robe très décontractée, en dos nu (ndla : oui, j'adore habiller Integra en dos nu .) d'un bleu ciel qui lui allait très bien. Aujourd'hui, ses cheveux étaient attachés mais n'en restaient pas moins resplendissant de leur chignon lâche. Elle sourit à Walter en le rejoignant au rez-de-chaussé.

Bien dormi, sir ? demanda Walter.

Très bien. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait une nuit aussi complète, répondit Integra.

Walter servit le petit-déjeuner. C'était la troisième fois qu'ils mangeaient ensemble et le majordome ne pouvait s'en lasser. Il adorait regarder les poignets fins d'Integra qui se mouvaient avec grâce. Il aimait aussi regarder ses épaules nues : c'était si rare. Il n'y avait aucun doute : Integra lui plaisait. Lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle était très belle, d'une beauté non pas classique, plutôt atypique. Elle avait beau être assez grande et blonde aux yeux yeux, il n'y avait rien à voir avec les beautés fades des défilés de mode. Sans doute à cause de son regard, de sa tenue, de sa classe. Elle respirait la force, même quand elle faisait quelque chose d'aussi anodin que manger.

Mais le repas finit et Walter, pour ne pas avoir l'air suspect dut se remettre au travail. Integra, quant à elle, remonta chercher sa serviette de plage et sortit à nouveau.

Ils s'étaient entendus hier : Walter irait faire quelques courses avec la voiture en ville dans la matinée, puis ils mangeraient et partiraient ensemble marcher et se baigner. Walter prit la voiture et laissa Integra seule en espérant que rien ne lui arriverait.

Pendant que Walter se souciait d'elle et allait faire des courses, Integra était bien plus calme. Le bruit des vagues l'avait bercée toute la nuit et son sommeil avait été très profound et très doux, rien à voir avec les nuits agités à Hellsing ! Integra aimait sa vie de leader d'Hellsing, elle ne s'imaginait pas faire autre chose, mais ces vacances lui faisaient du bien. Simplement, le fait de marcher sur la plage et se dire que, si elle le voulait, elle pouvait se baigner, ou aller se reposer à nouveau dans la villa, c'était divin. La jeune femme fit une longue marche : elle traversa toute la plage jusqu'aux rochers qui la délimittaient, puis, elle fit le chemin inverse au bord de la route, pieds nus dans l'herbe. Quelques voitures passèrent, quelques personnes lui firent un signe de la main. Tous ignoraient qui elle était vraiment. On la prenait juste pour la femme d'un riche homme d'affaire, venue se prélassait dans une villa au bord de la mer. C'était assez reposant : personne ne lui posait de questions, personne ne lui demandait des comptes. Elle se demanda si elle reviendrait souvent ici. La réponse était presque catégorique : non. Elle n'aurait jamais à nouveau le temps. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe d'Alucard, des missions, de la paperasse, de sa correspondance, des problèmes avec le Vatican, de la Table Ronde, essayer de leur faire entendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'héritier tout de suite… Ces questions qui faisaient son quotidian au QG d'Hellsing l'assaillirent de nouveau. La jeune femme soupira et balaya ses pensées d'un geste de la tête. Elle s'occuperait de toute cela plus tard. Quand elle aurait fini ses vacances. Mais soudain, un question lui traversa l'esprit : est-ce qu'Alucard pouvait lire ses pensées d'aussi loin ? Est-ce qu'il s'était invite dans sat ête avec ses pensées la trahissaient hier ? Une certaine peur l'aissaillit. Elle s'arrêta et pensa, à l'adresse du vampire :

Alucard, est-ce que tu t'amuses à lire ce que je pense même quand je suis en vacances ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle se remit donc à marcher. Peut-être que non, peut-être qu'il avait decide de la laisser trnaquille pour une fois. Elle tenta une dernière chose, s'efforçant de penser à toutes les choses obscènes et… plaisantes qui pourraient se passer entre elle et son vampire si elle décidait de se donner à lui sous l'emprise d'une drogue quelconque. Rien à nouveau. Le leader d'Hellsing reprit sa route. Elle était sure que ses pensées resteraient cachées.

Walter revint quelques heures plus tard avec de nombreux sacs chargés de délicieuses choses qui allaient servir à faire des mets très raffinés. Il n'avait pas pu trouver tout ce qu'il voulait étant donné que le supermarché était très petit, mais il avait trouvé l'essentiel pour les quatre jours restants. Il gara la voiture sur le parking et sortit tous les sacs. La maison était ouverte et il ne vit Integra nulle part sur la plage. Il jugea donc qu'elle devait se trouver quelque part dans la maison. Mais elle n'était nulle part à vrai dire. Pas dans le salon où son livre trônait sur la table basse. Pas dans la cuisine, la sale à manger, ni même dans sa chambre. Le majordome fronça les sourcils et approcha de la salle de bain. Quel soulagement eut-il quand il entendit sa voix maugréer :

Ah, you son-of-a-bitch… Ah merde…

C'était bien Integra. Il frappa à la porte. La jeune femme l'autorisa à entrer. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il la vit, assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, s'échinant avec ses mains moites de sueur à retirer un bout de verre de son pied ensanglanté. Inquiet, Walter s'approcha d'elle :

Tout va bien, sir ? Que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Rien de bien grave, j'ai juste du mal à retirer ce bout de verre…

- Laissez-moi faire, sir.

Le majordome s'agenouilla devant elle et saisit doucement sa cheville d'une main. De l'autre, il saisit le bout de verre entre le pouce et l'index et tira doucement dessus, le faisant bouger. Integra ne put retenir un léger cri de douleur et sa jambe se tendit entièrement.

Essayez de ne pas bouger, le verre risquerait de se casser à l'intérieur.

Elle hocha la tête et tout de suite, son pied se détendit. Walter essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Il tirait doucement, millimètre par millimètre le bout de verre de sa chair, laissant son sang couler le long de ses doigts et de son poignet. Sa peau avait la douceur du velours et l'odeur de sang et la chaleur lui montaient à la tête. Il était si proche d'elle… Le morceau de verre sortit enfin intégralement et Walter le lança dans l'évier. Un regard sur le visage d'Integra lui apprit qu'elle avait bloqué tous les cris de douleur qu'elle aurait pu pousser en serrant les mâchoires. Elle refusait toujours que quelqu'un puisse voir sa douleur. Elle préférait se mordre la langue au sang plutôt que de s'avouer faible. C'était bien Integra qu'il voyait là. Le majordome essuya le sang avec de l'eau et du désinfectant puis, il fit un rapide pansement avec des compresses qui se trouvaient dans les tiroirs sur le lavabo. Quand il laissa enfin le pied d'Integra, satisfait de son travail, celle-ci poussa un long soupir :

Merci Walter. Vous pensez toujours à tout…

- Je vous en prie, sir. Je vais preparer le déjeuner, rejoignez-moi quand vous serez prête.

Integra le rejoignit peu après. Walter était en train de faire du porc au sucre. (ndla : mon re-lecteur m'a fait un commentaire comme quoi les personnes qui n'habitent pas en Nouvelle-Calédonie ne pourraient pas bien comprendre, en fait le proc au sucre, c'est du porc sué avec des oignons, du sucre et une grande dose de sauce soja, ça se mange surtout avec du riz et c'est très bon =)). La jeune femme avait encore un peu mal quand elle posait son pied sur le sol, mais le pire était passé. Elle regarda Walter cuisiner. Il était très habile et il savait ce qu'il faisait. L'odeur était alléchante. Un léger sourire ironique passa sur ses lèvres : le majordome faisait tout le temps la cuisine et elle ne savait pas faire chauffer des pâtes. Elle avança et regarda ce que Walter faisait, assise à la table de la cuisine. Il eut un petit sourire discret quand il remarqua sa presence et retourna s'activer aux fourneaux. Elle regarda les différents ingredients poses devant elle et demanda :

Je ne sais même pas cuisiner, fit-elle en riant un peu. Tout ça, ces ingredients ne me dissent rien du tout et je me demande même comment on peut les assembler pour faire quelque chose de mangeable…

Walter rit un peu et lui fit signe d'approcher :

Ça s'apprend. Regardez, là, le porc vient de juste de suer. Maintenant, il faut ajouter les oignons pour parfumer la viande. Le plus dur c'est de bien surveiller la cuisson. Ensuite, on rajoute l'ail écrasé, le sucre et la sauce soja…

Quel genre de plat est-ce ? J'en ai jamais entendu parler ? demanda Integra, curieuse.

- C'est un plat assez exotique, sir, c'est du porc au sucre… Tenez, fit-il en lui tendant le bol de sucre qu'il avait prepare, vous pouvez le verser dedans.

Integra saisit doucement le bol et le versa dans la casserole. Walter lui sourit.

Le repas fut prêt environ une heure plus tard et, miracle, il n'était pas brûlé ! Il fallait dire que Walter avait un don pour expliquer la cuisine. Integra décida que c'était vraiment un art très complexe et qu'elle allait laisser Walter s'en occuper à l'avenir. Ils placèrent la table dehors, sur le palier et déjeunèrent dans un coin d'ombre avec vue sur la mer. Le déjeuner fut calme et long, mais pas interminable. Puis, Walter alla se péparer pour accompagner Integra sur la plage.

La jeune femme attendit dehors, laissant le soleil de midi caresser sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Puis, Walter arriva, Il portait la même tenue qu'auparavant mais sans son gilet et sa chemise était ouverte.

C'était étrange, pensa Walter en marchant à côté d'Integra. Ils étaient silencieux et marchaient d'un pas assez lent, chacun regardant le sable ou la mer de leur côté. Ils ne se touchaient pas, mais ils étaient très proches. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau et le bord de sa robe frotter sur son genou. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Sans un mot, sans un regard. La presence de l'autre suffisait. C'était étrange, pensa Walter, mais c'était comme s'ils avaient déjà tout dit. Comme s'ils savaient tout du coeur de l'autre et que rien d'autre n'était à dire. Ils écoutaient le même bruit des vagues, ils regardaient la même plage, le même sable, ils étaient sous le même soleil. Ils étaient si proches. Si proches que Walter se demanda si Integra trouverait ça naturel qu'il lui prenne la main. Qu'il sente ses doigts délicats entre les siens, sa paume si fine contre sa main caleuse. Mais il ne fit rien. Ils continuèrent à marcher.

Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi Alucard adorait autant m'embêter, fit Integra naturellement.

- Il aime vous voir en colère, Integra, répondit Walter.

- Je pense qu'il a surtout besoin d'attention.

- Il a besoin de votre attention. Il n'agit pas comme ça avec les autres.

- Il espère peut-être que je vais briser le sceau durant un accès de colère.

- Integra, je ne voudrais pas vous troubler avec cela à nouveau, mais… Alucard m'a dit un jour, comme en passant qu'il préférait vous voir en colère plutôt qu'impassible. Il trouve que l'émotion vous va bien…

Integra baissa les yeux et s'enferma dans un court silence avant de reprendre d'une voix plus hésitante :

Est-ce qu'ils sont tous comme ça, Walter ? Est-ce qu'ils essayent tous de trouver ce qu'il y a de plus humain en moi pour me rabaisser aux autres femmes qu'ils connaissent.

- Je ne pourrais pas vous dire avec certitude, Integra… Mais méfiez-vous toujours d'eux. Rares sont ceux qui savent qu'on peut très bien voir la plus glaciale des femmes bien plus humainement, non pas en la mettant en colère, mais en lui laissant le temps de prendre confiance en l'autre.

Integra sourit. Walter était toujours très posé quand il parlait et il réfléchissait avant de lui répondre. La jeune femme aimait cela. Elle aimait sa compagnie et ses compliments déguisés. Il lui répondait de manière si simple qu'elle pensait toujours avoir posé une question idiote. Mais Walter ne la jugeait jamais pour ça. Oui, elle aimait bien Walter. Elle aimait marcher à côté de lui, dans un long silence calme mais pas lourd du tout. Ils marchèrent un peu et décidèrent de rentrer quand le soleil commença à descendre.

Puis, quand ils furent près de la maison, Integra posa sa serviette sur le sable. Walter comprit tout de suite :

Vous allez pouvoir vous baigner avec votre pied ?

- Pas de problèmes, Walter, je survivrai… Vous venez ?

- Bien sûr, j'arrive, lui assura-t-il.

Elle retira sa robe et la laissa tomber à côté de sa serviette. Un instant, Walter espéra qu'elle ne portait rien dessous, mais ses formes étaient belles et bien couvertes par son maillot noir. Elle fit quelques pas et entra dans l'eau. Il se força à ne pas regarder son dos et la merveilleuse chute de ses reins. Il retira sa chemise et son pantalon avant d'entrer dans l'eau à ses côtés. Elle avait déjà fait quelques pas pour s'habituer à la température de l'eau. Il ne portait que son caleçon de bain et se maudissait de ne pas avoir prit quelque chose de plus couvrant à l'entrejambe tandis que de longs frissons courraient le long du dos d'Integra à cause de l'eau froide. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras en espérant que sa chaleur corporelle la réchaufferait un peu, mais il ne fit rien. Il avait peur que son corps le trahisse. Il ne voulait pas la dégoûter. Ce fut elle qui s'approcha. Leurs corps n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres et il sentait son souffle chaud contre son épaule.

Walter… Vous n'avez jamais eu de femme ? demanda Integra, sans détour, plantant ses yeux d'un bleu azuré dans les siens.

- Non, jamais. Je n'en ai jamais vraiment l'utilité, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi cette question ? répondit-il avec autant de franchise.

Integra haussa les épaules et recula un peu. Il la regarda se cambrer en arrière pour mouiller ses cheveux. Il regarda l'auréole blonde qu'ils formèrent dans l'eau. Cette femme était magnifique. C'était… c'était comme si elle était faîte pour lui ou bien lui pour elle. Il se demanda si, pendant les années où il s'était occupé d'elle, il n'avait pas toujours vu en Integra la femme qu'il allait adorer pour le restant de ses jours ? Ils nagèrent un peu mais rentèrent tandis que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Une fois sur la plage, Walter enveloppa Integra avec sa serviette. Il passa ses bras sous ses seins pour refermer la serviette sur elle. C'était sans doute à cause du froid et de la chaleur corporelle de Walter, mais celle-ci sembla presser son dos contre son torse à travers le tissu. Sentant une chaleur bien connue dans son estomac, il s'éloigna quand il fut sûr qu'elle tenait les deux bords de la serviette sur elle. Lui-même ne se sécha pas et se contenta de remettre sa chemise qui devint aussitôt transparente sur son torse trempé.

C'était affreux. Il avait envie d'elle. Il avait vraiment envie de la prendre dans ses bras et d'écraser ses lèvres sous les siennes. De sentir son corps nu et tendu de désir sous lui. Il avait envie d'elle le retienne, qu'elle passé ses bras autour de son cou et qu'elle cherche de ses lèvres les siennes pour les capturer à nouveau dans un baiser. Mais une partie de lui désaprouvait totalement. Elle avait confiance en lui, il ne devait pas la souiller et l'avilir, il devait la protéger des désirs trop empressés des hommes.

Ils rentrèrent. Integrase sècha entièrement et s'assit dans le canapé du salon pour regarder le soleil qui se couchait sur la plage. Walter se sécha également et commença à sortir tout ce don't il aurait besoin pour preparer le diner. Il allait faire quelque chose de plus léger. Une salade de jambon cru, de raisns frais, de tomates, d'avocat et de concombres (ndla : oui, vous devez vous demander ce que je mange, mais si, c'est comestible et c'est même très bon =)). Mais, avant même qu'il puisse commencer à couper les légumes, il jeta un regard à Integra. Il voyait de là que ses muscles étaient tendus. Il fronça un peu les sourcils en espérant ne pas en être la cause.

Integra sursauta un peu quand elle sentit les mains de Walter sur sa peau nue. Elle le croyait dans la cuisine et s'en voulut de s'être presque laissée avoir. Il commença à la masser. Il avait des mains en or. Il savait trouver, du bout des doigts, les points de tension sur son cou, ses épaules et le haut de son dos. Il massait ensuite les muscles à travers la peau. La jeune femme se laissa faire et ferma même les yeux, s'abandonnant aux mains expertes de Walter. Il ne dépassait pas les bornes, il restait très respectueux mais efficace. C'était sans doute à cause du froid, mais Integra sentit les petits bouts de chair rose se dresser sous son maillot. Quand elle sentit le soufflé brûlant de Walter dans le creux de son cou, elle ne chercha même pas à l'écarter. Au contraire, elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, lui exposant sa peau. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment l'expliquer mais elle avait envie qu'il la touché, qu'il pose ses lèvres sur sa peau. Elle avait comme envie de ce contact qui promettait d'être électifiant. En ce moment même, le fait qu'il soit son majordome, qu'il soit bien plus âgé qu'elle, le fait qu'elle soit son supérieur, tout cela, elle s'en fichait pas mal…

Au moment où les lèvres de Walter frolaient sa peau, il recula vivement. Integra se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Le majordome s'inclina légèrement :

Je suis désolé, je me suis laissé emporter…

- Ce n'est pas grave, fit-elle avec un petit sourire pour le réconforter. Ce n'est pas grave du tout…


	5. Le point de nonretour

**Petit blabla de l'auteur** : âmes sensibles, ce chapitre n'est point fait pour vous !

CHAPITRE V : Le point de non-retour…

(pas de commentaire sur mes titres pourris, s'il vous plait xD)

Integra sortit de la sale de bain et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle avait du enlever le pensement trempé et Walter l'attendait pour lui en faire un autre juste avant qu'elle ne se mette au lit. La jeune femme avait entièrement séché ses cheveux et portait une chemise de nuit blanche en satin. Un des seuls modèles de pyjama féminin qu'elle avait. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise dedans, mais en tant que femme, se disait-elle, il fallait bien qu'elle porte tout comme une femme.

Integra entra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit. Walter terminait juste d'imbiber la compresse de désinfectant. Il releva la tête vers elle et sourit un peu. Elle sentit son regard la brûler comme si elle ne portait rien. Il s'agenouilla à nouveau devant elle et appliqua la compresse, sa main tenant doucement sa cheville pour qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger. Il était si proche d'elle… Il se pencha légèrement pour coller le sparadrap sur sap eau. Le pied d'Integra toucha le torse couvert, cette fois-ci de Walter.

Quand le majordome se leva, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à _ça_. A vrai dire, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Ça : c'est-à-dire, la main d'Integra qui accroche sa cravate et qui le tire à elle pour l'embrasser.

Rêvait-il ou bien elle lui donnait un baiser, sans qu'il ne lui ai rien demandé, sans même qu'il ait évoqué le sujet. Elle se donnait d'elle-même. Il ouvrit grand les yeux : il était tellement surpris qu'il ne répondit pas au baiser. Integra le lâcha et ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps. Ses lèvres revinrent sur les siennes, les écrasant. Integra répondit au baiser avec force et passion. Il ferma les yeux, savourant le gout de ses lèvres. Tabac et thé. Comme il le pensait. C'était un étrange mélange mais pas du tout déplaisant. Au contraire. Il avait envie de goûter encore et encore ses lèvres, pour ne jamais en oublier le goût. Mais le besoin de respirer se fit trop fort. Il brisa le baiser. Integra recula un peu. C'était son premier baiser. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : recommencer. Elle ne pouvait bien s'expliquer, mais elle avait envie de Walter, de ses mains sur elle, de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle le voulait, simplement. Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Il planta ses yeux gris dans les siens. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots pour revenir aussitôt l'un vers l'autre pour partager un baiser plus fougeux encore. Walter prit son visagedans sa main comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'enfuie. Integra passa ses bras atour du cou de Walter pour la rapprocher d'elle. Il passa doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres pour qu'elle ouvre la bouche et accepte sa langue à l'intérieur. Elle accepta, étrangère à tout ce monde qui s'ouvrait à elle. Elle adorait la façon dont Walter l'embrassait. Ce n'était pas comme un baiser de cinema où l'homme écrase la femme et pousse sa langue dans sa bouche jusqu'à l'étouffer. C'était un baiser très respectueux : il la tenait tout contre lui et agissait doucement, comme pour qu'elle s'accomode. Ils brisèrent le baiser à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, Integra prit à nouveau les devants. Elle se recula, sur le lit, laissant de la place pour Walter. Il monta sur le lit à ses côtés et l'embrassa doucement, lui laissant à peine le temps de capturer ses lèvres. La jeune femme s'allongea parmi les oreillers, passant ses bras autour du cou de Walter pour le rapprocher à nouveau. Celui-ci caressa le visage d'Integra du bout des doigts. Depuis combien de temps en avait-il rêvé ? Ce contact qu'il essayait de rendre le plus agréable possible pour Integra. Il passait le bout de ses doigts sur son front, le long de ses sourcils, sur sa joue, ses lèvres, sur le bord de sa mâchoire et puis, bien plus bas, le long de son cou. Integra renversa la tête en arrière pour lui laisser plus de peau à découvrir du bout des doigts. Walter ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le grain de sap eau, la douceur et les frissons qui la parcourraient. Le majordome effleura sap eau du bout des lèvres. Il la mordilla doucement en faisant très attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Il déposa même un léger suçon qui disparaitrait bien trop vite, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de marquer Integra. La jeune femme avait doucement fermé les yeux et ses mains s'occupaient à détacher les cheveux de Walter qui lui tombèrent devant les yeux. Il lui sourit. Ses mains et ses lèvres touchèrent le bord de sa chemise de nuit. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Elle hocha doucement la tête et d'elle-même, bien que sa main tremblait, elle fit glisser une des bretelles de sa chemise de nuit sur son épaule. Walter l'aida et bientôt, la chemise de nuit de fut plus qu'un souvenir. Integra ne portait plus que ses sous-vêtements. Non, même pas, elle ne portait même pas de soutien-gorge… Walter embrassa avec une certaine adoration ses seins. Ses mains ne tardèrent pas à ajouter aux sensations. Tant de sensations qui étaient Presque étrangères à la jeune femme. Se caresser avec ses mains était bien different que de "subir" les caresses de quelqu'un d'autre. Différent, mais pas déplaisant. Très vite,elle gémit légèrement sous les assauts de Walter. Celui-ci, encouragé par la réaction d'Integra se montra plus aventureux dans ses avances : il sourit le bout de sa langue et lécha doucement les bouts de chair rose qui se dressèrent immédiatement. Integra gémit un peu plus fort. Tandis qu'il était occupé avec son sein droit, sa main gauche vint masser son autre sein, le prenant entièrement dans sa main et le massant le plus doucement possible.

Mais Integra ne se laissa pas mener ainsi. Elle était aussi le leader d'Hellsing, ciel ! Elle se releva doucement sur un coude et, doucement mais fermement, renversa les positions. Walter était encore entièrement habillé et elle était entièrement nue. Il se mit en position assise sur le lit, tandis qu'elle enfermait ses cuisses avec ses jambes pour l'embrasser doucement et ouvrir sa chemise, bouton par bouton. Elle ne semblait pas pressée, mais Walter se sentait de plus en plus… serré dans son pantalon. Il aida Integra à se débarasser de sa chemise et la laissa le toucher du bout des doigts. Le contact de sa peau nue contre la sienne, nue également était électifiante. Il semblait déjà en perdre la tête. Il respirait l'odeur de la jeune femme à pleins poumons : le tabac, la lavande, le thé mais aussi la menthe, le sel, le savon et l'odeur typiquement feminine de l'excitation sexuelle. Il ferma les yeux et laissa toutes ces sensations prendre contrôle de lui pour quelques secondes. Les secondes qui suffirent à Integra avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon. Elle était un peu maladroite ou alors ses mains tremblaient d'anxiété ou d'anticipation, il ne savait pas vraiment : le tissu frottait sur son member durçit et douloureux. Il émit un léger grognement. Integra leva vers lui un regard inquiet. Elle avait eu peur de lui avoir fait mal. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et l'aida à se débarasser des dernières barrières de tissus entre eux. Walter eut un léger soupir de soulagement quand ses vêtements furent rejetés à travers la pièce. Il surprit Integra à rougir quand elle baissa les yeux sur son sexe. Il eut un peu honte de l'intimider ainsi. Pour la rassurer, il lui caressa la joue et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Leur baiser fut très doux et long. Puis, il sentit Integra se relaxer sous lui et il la renversa sur le lit, sous lui. Elle se laissa faire et, passant ses bras sous les aisselles de Walter, elle serra son torse musclé contre elle. Sa bouche alla retrouver la sienne pour un baiser un peu plus enflammé.

Walter partit à nouveau à la découverte du corps sans défauts d'Integra. Il voulait se souvenir de chaque centimètre de sa peau qu'il découvrait avec ses mains et sa bouche. Integra gémissait sous ses caresses. C'était une délicieuse mélodie, libre et sensuelle comme le bruit des vagues. Enfin, il passa ses hanches et écarta doucement ses cuisses pour se trouver face à son sexe. Il la sentit frissonner et se tendre un peu. Il fallait qu'il y aille très doucement : elle était encore vierge. Doucement, il passa sa langue sur la chair rose. Integra eut un léger hoquet de surprise. Un rapide regard sur ses joues rougies lui apprit qu'il n'était pas sur le mauvais chemin. Il continua un peu plus et, du bout de la langue, il toucha son clitoris. Elle eut un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Il sourit. Après quelques minutes, il remonta pour faire face à Integra. Il entra en elle d'un coup de hanches. Les ongles de la jeune femme s'enfonc!rent dans la peau de ses épaules. Il la tint tout contre elle avec force. La première douleur passée, il relâcha doucement son étreinte sur elle. Puis, il attendit que son corps réponde. Elle ne tarda pas à hocher la tête pour l'inciter à continuer. Walter plaça ses coudes de chaque côté de sat ête et commença à aller et à venir en elle. Il commença d'abord très lentement puis, voyant qu'elle était prête, il accèléra son rythme. Le plaisir les envellopait comme des vagues brûlantes. Integra se cambrait pour inciter Walter à lui en donner plus, toujours plus de plaisir. Ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter de s'embrasser comme si leurs lèvres étaient une drogue puissante dont ils étaient dépendants.

Puis, l'orgasme vint. Ils vinrent ensemble, la chair d'Integra se resserrant autour de Walter, ses mains griffant ses épaules et son dos. Walter ne cessa d'aller et venir en elle avant d'atteindre le plus haut pic de l'extase. La puissance de leur orgasme les laissa là, pendant quelques minutes, le temps qu'ils reprennent chacun leurs esprits.

Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Puis, Walter brisa le contact occulaire pour tirer la couverture sur les épaules d'Integra. Il se tourna pour se lever et s'en aller, comme sis a presence aurait été de trop. Mais Integra ne pensait pas de la même manière. De sa main frêle, elle prit celle de Walter le rammena à nouveau dans le lit. Walter se laissa faire. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas vraiment contre passer la nuit entre les doux bras d'Integra. Il se glissa dans les draps à nouveau et sentit le corps d'Integra se presser contre le sien. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la guida pour qu'elle pose sa tête sur son épaule. Ils s'endormirent ainsi. Dehors, les vagues continuaient leur habituel va et viens formant une musique berçante et calme après la tempête de leur extase.

**Ndla : Je saiiis, j'écris mal les smuts, surtout en français et quand ce n'est pas yaoi, m'enfin, j'ai essayé ! J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop brûlé les yeux =)**


End file.
